


growing pains (your just like your father)

by Saturn_Atlas



Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, DadSchlatt, Fluff, Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Kid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Ram hybrids they are both ram hybrids smh smh, Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, bee plushie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Atlas/pseuds/Saturn_Atlas
Summary: tubbo is starting to grow horns.he is excited to look like his dad, even if they hurt to grow in.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: just some guys trying to raise a couple of kids (dadschlatt and older brother wilbur au) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128800
Comments: 3
Kudos: 531





	growing pains (your just like your father)

—-

schlatt hadn’t expected to be awoken at 2 am on a saturday, but really who expects that? to be woken be their kid so early? 

schlatt had been drinking, just a little, the night before. so, when he is woken up by his son, tubbo, he isn’t to pleased.

“ughhh,” schlatt groaned, looking down at tubbo, he was standing in front of the tv, that for some reason, was still on. “kid.? what’re you doin’ awake so goddamn early?” tubbo whimpered and clutched his bee plush tighter, “h-hurts.” he said pointer to his head.

schlatt, a bit more awake now, gestured for tubbo to come closer. tubbo had tears brimming in his eyes and he ran to his dad. schlatt held tubbo and started looking at his head.

he wasn’t bleeding, there wasn’t a bump or anything. schlatt squinted, then he saw little nubs jutting out of tubbos head. 

ah, so the kids horns are growing in? schlatt thought.

tubbo was held tightly in his arms as schlatt stood up, “it’s okay kid, it’s just your horns growin’ in.” 

schlatt walked down the hall into the bathroom, trying not to slip on any toys. he flicked the bathroom light on and set tubbo down on the counter.

“okay kid,” schlatt said as he rummaged through the cabinet, “i’m gonna give you some tylenol.”

tubbo watched as schlatt struggled to unscrew the cap, “stupid, fuckin child proof caps.” he muttered. 

once he got it off, he poured some of the liquid in the little cup and handed it to tubbo. 

well, tried too, “no!” tubbo yelled as he pushed schlatt hand away, shaking his head.

schlatt sighed, it was to early for this.

“come on tubbo, it’ll make you feel better?” he once again tried handing it to tubbo.

“but if i make the owie go away, i won’t get horns like papa.” tubbo pouted.

“huh? kid, this is to help with the pain of the horns growing in. it doesn’t stop them from growing.” he explained.

this time tubbo nodded and took the cup. he swallowed it all at once and immediately gagged afterwards, “yuck!”

schlatt laughed, “okay kid, let’s get you some water, yeah?” he picked tubbo up again, “then we can go watch some tv.”

—-

quackity had been over, they were just chilling when tubbo kept complaining about his hair being in the way. so, quackity offered to go get tubbos hair cut.

when they got back tubbo ran to the bathroom straight away. he flicked the lights on even though he could see from the light from the window. he stared into the mirror. you could just see, just barely, two little nubs poking out of tubbos hair. tubbo gasped, he looked like his papa now!

“look!” tubbo yelled across the house, “you can see my horns through my hair now!”

quackity went to tubbo, he was standing in the bathroom hands in his hair a mesmerized look on his face. quackity smiled and ruffled his hair, “silly, that’s cause you just got your hair cut!”

tubbo smiled a toothy grin, still touching his horns, “i’m gonna be jus’ like papa when i grow up!”

“i’m sure you will be kiddo.” 

tubbo then proceeded to ramble about how excited he was to have big curly horns when he got older. quackity laughed along with tubbo, guiding him back to the living room. Schlatt was already in the living room, passed out on the couch, with tubbos favourite show playing in the background.

he hadn’t slept much the night before. quackity was honestly surprised tubbo was still awake.

after a couple episodes, tubbo started squirming on the couch. “tubbo? you okay?” quackity asked, rubbing his hand in circles on tubbos back.

“head hurts ‘gain.” he mumbled, frown on his face. “do you need something? like uh i don’t know-“ quackity stammered, tubbo looked up at quackity, “ ‘s okay big q, jus’ means ima gettin’ bigger horns like papa.”

quackity pulled tubbo onto his lap, “okay kid, tell me if it gets to hurt to bad, okay?” he pet tubbos head gently.

“yeah, can we watch a different show now, please?”

—-

today was a friday and tubbo had been waiting for today all week. 

today he and his papa were going to tommy’s house for a playdate. that meant tubbo will get to show too you his super cool horns!

when schlatt was driving them, tubbo was bouncing and babbling the whole way there.

they knocked on the door, a tried looking wilbur answered, “hey guys, come on in, tommy been dying to see you.”

tubbo didn’t wait running past wilbur to find tommy. he sure was excited, why wouldn’t he be, he was growing into his hybrid traits first.

wilbur looked at schlatt as he took off his shoes, “k, i’m gonna go pass out now, good luck mate.” he said and then went off to his room for a nap.

schlatt sighed, of course he’s left with the kids. he knows they’ll entertain each other though, and wil deserves a break. wilbur doesn’t have someone helping him raise tommy, like schlatt has quackity.

schlatt walked over to the couch and put some crappy soap opera on, quackity would like this, he thought as he clicked the channel.

tommy had been getting out of the bathroom when tubbo slammed into him for a hug, “tommy!” “tubbo?”

when they let go of each other, tommy immediately noticed the nubs, “what’s that on yer’ head!?” he pointed.

tubbo looked up even though he can’t see the top of his head, “huh? oh! those are my horns! there gonna grow super big! just like my papa!” tubbo finished his hands bunched up.

“wowww, that’s so cool tubbo!” tommy’s eyes lit up. tommy should be growing into his hybrid traits soon as well.

“yeah it really is!” tubbo nodded, “now let’s go play in your room. you’ve got to show me that new game you were playin’!”

tommy grinned and grabbed tubbos hand pulling him to his room.

—-


End file.
